


Wolfsitting

by Monstacatz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wolf Derek Hale, full wolf transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstacatz/pseuds/Monstacatz
Summary: Derek needs someone to keep an eye on him while learning to master the full wolf shift and Scott ropes Stiles into it.





	Wolfsitting

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is technically the first TW fic I ever put pen to paper on so bear with me on this and feel absolutly free to drop any tips about characterization or inaccuracies in the comments :)

‘No. No way; absolutely not!’ Stiles was seriously considering just hanging up entirely, but after years of friendship with Scott, he owed him at least a chance to be heard out, even if there was no way in hell he was agreeing.

‘Stiles, please? I can’t do it, I promised to help Kira. He’s just having a bit of difficulty controlling the full shift and he asked for someone in the pack to keep him company or something.’

‘So help Kira then. Get Malia or Lydia or hell, even Liam to dog sit! I am not the Hale family’s babysitter! This is not my problem.’ He heard a low growl through the phone, not Scott’s, so Derek’s then.

‘I already tried. Malia won’t pick up, Liam is on a date, and Lydia is studying so you’re all I’ve got. Please?’ Stiles groaned. He could practically see Scott’s puppy dog face just from the way he was talking. ‘Thank you so much man, where would I be without you?’ 

‘I never said I’d do it!’ Scott laughed at him. 

‘I’ll be over in five minutes.’

‘Great. Have I mentioned that you’re totally dead to me?’ He just hung up with a snort. He was well used to Stiles’ empty threats by now.

Sure enough, five minutes later the doorbell rang and Scott was on the other side, apologetic look on his face. Behind him lurked a larger than usual black wolf.

Derek. Great. 

‘I can’t stay, I’m sorry, I need to go. In a rush and all. Don’t let him bite your head off and do not call him a dog, he nearly bit my mom.’ 

‘Got it. You’re still dead to me, just so you know.’ Scott just grinned and hopped onto his bike, speeding off. Stiles had to hold back a laugh when he realized Derek must have had to run alongside the motorcycle. It was a funny image.

‘Come on, inside before my neighbours see you.’ He instructed. 

To his surprise, Derek obeyed and loped past him into the house. 

‘Wow, you actually can listen. Maybe I should get some doggie treats for you.’ Derek snarled at him. ‘Oh right, gotta keep the dog jokes _on a leash._’ Even as a wolf Derek maintained his steely glare but it didn’t stop Stiles from cracking up at his horrendous joke.

‘Oh come on, don’t be such a sourwolf, that was a good one!’ He still managed to look unimpressed, maybe even more so because of the nickname. ‘What? That wasn’t on the list of things Scott warned me about.’ He grinned evilly

Derek pointedly ignored him and trotted away up the stairs. ‘Hey! Where the hell are you going?’ Tailing him quite literally he found the wolf up in his bedroom, curled up on the bed. ‘Not cool Derek. So not cool. If you shed your werewolf fur all over my sheets I will have Deaton euthanize you, I promise.’ Derek huffed at him and rested his head on his paws, closing his eyes. 

‘Oh man, don’t go to sleep! Bad wolf! Shoo, shoo!’ Derek’s eyes remained closed to his frantic hand gestures, so he gave up with a half-hearted jab to the wolf’s side.

It was only around half eight, he didn’t need to sleep for a while yet and it would give him a chance to finish that paper for Econ he’d been meaning to wrap up. But it was the principle of it, dammit!

After hours of procrastination and a while spent surfing the web aimlessly, Stiles had to give up on trying to keep his eyes open. He switched off the computer and stretched his arms above his head, yawning. His eyes fell on the black shape of the sleeping wolf on his bed and he sighed.

‘Derek?’ No acknowledgment that he’d even been heard. He got up from his chair and crossed over to the bed. ‘Ugh come on, at least move over a bit?’ Still no response. He placed a hand on Derek’s scruff and awkwardly shook him. Still not much action apart from a snuff.

‘Der I’m practically dead on my feet. Don’t be a bitch, we can share.’ He wasn’t sure what finally evoked a reaction from him but he was glad something he’d said worked as the wolf begrudgingly heaved himself up and moved to the end of the bed.

He also dutifully stared at a wall while Stile stripped down to his boxers without having to be asked, which was a bonus.

He was much too tired to care that the animal in his room was actually Derek Hale, a guy who on his best day was still threatening to rip his throat out. With his teeth. A guy who was almost literally lethally hot. 

But hey that didn’t matter, it didn’t matter at all right now that he was practically naked and sharing his bed with Derek. It might not be how he’d envisioned it (not that he thought about that) but it wouldn’t matter in the end, Derek would probably just forget all the awkwardness emanating from Stiles when he shifted back.

With that thought placating his mind he climbed under the covers and thunked his head down onto the pillow. After a second Derek slunk back up from the end of the bed, making the springs creak slightly. He settled at Stiles’ side, blinking slowly at him. 

In full wolf form, Derek was radiating even more heat than usual and Stiles was seriously considering hiring him as his own personal bed warmer because having his pillows and blanket preheated like this? Totally awesome.

Grinning sleepily Stiles scooted closer and tentatively placed a hand above Derek’s back. 

He turned pleading brown eyes on Derek’s, looking for confirmation that he would get to keep his hand if he touched him. 

When the wolf just snuffed at him and closed his eyes Stiles took it as a ‘yes’ and stroked his palm along Derek’s back, smoothing the shiny fur with slight pressure. 

‘Oh my god, you are so soft! What the hell? Why are you so soft?’ There was no actual meaning behind the words, they were just sleepy mumbles. Barely coherent. ‘Someone as grumpy as you should not get to be this pettable…’ 

Stiles fell asleep curled up close to the wolf, arm slung over his back where it had fallen slack during his babbling over softness and unworthiness before the teen had dropped off. 

Sometime during the night, after the wolf had given up its vigil and fallen into the clutches of a deep sleep, Derek had shifted back into his human form, unbeknownst to either himself or Stiles. 

Derek woke up first and it took him a moment of grogginess to realize that the reason that everything smelled like Stiles was that he was currently completely tangled in the human’s limbs. In his bed.

Crap. Talk about a lack of self-control. 

Derek sighed more to himself than anything else and tried to figure out what to do. He quickly listened for another heartbeat in the house and was more than relieved to find out that they were alone. 

If Sheriff Stilinski walked in on him in such an incriminating position with his son he’d have a lot more to worry about than the awkwardness that he was going to have to endure when Stiles himself woke up.

Even as a supernatural creature Derek had always had a hard time sneaking out from a one night stand. Not that that was what this had been, at all, but they _had_ ended up in much the same position.

After several minutes of gently trying to extricate himself from Stiles’ grip without waking him up, Derek had to resign himself to the fact that there was no escape. Stiles was like an octopus when he slept. 

Not to mention the embarrassing fact that Derek himself may have joined in on the cuddling and now had his arm trapped under the sleeping human from where he must have pulled him in closer.

Eventually, he noticed a change in Stiles’ heartbeat and he finally pried open a bleary eye.

‘Scott..?’ Was the first thing he uttered and Derek desperately wished that he could trade places with the other werewolf right now because Stiles seemed pretty used to waking up like this with him. 

When he didn’t get a response from his best friend Stiles actually made an effort to blink away the sleep in his eyes and open them fully against the bright morning light. 

He was met with the startling sight of Derek Hale lying about ten inches from his face.

‘Oh.’ His eyes widened considerably and Derek winced almost imperceptibly. ‘Hey, Derek.’

He said it casually enough, which would have been impressive if both occupants of the bed couldn’t hear how fast his heart was hammering away in his chest.

‘Uh, hi.’ He awkwardly replied, and see, he just knew that there was no normal way to handle this. ‘Please don’t have Deaton put me down.’

Stiles gaped at him. He wasn’t sure if it was because he’d cracked a joke or because he was panicking that Derek hadn’t memory-blanked last night. Either way, Derek allowed himself a small smirk at his stupid expression.

Stiles stuttered incoherently for a second and then went quiet. It was a rare situation when he didn’t know what to do or even say, and they both knew it.

‘It’s kinda nice having some peace. I didn’t think you were capable of shutting up.’ Derek prodded. He didn’t know why but suddenly he felt uncomfortable in the silence that Stiles’ chatter would usually fill.

‘Yeah well it’s kinda nice not having you threaten me the second you open your mouth, so how about _you_ shut up.’ Stiles fired back, and Derek could feel a bit of the tension running through his body melt away.

‘Touche.’ 

‘I said shut up.’ Stiles huffed. He was properly waking up now and Derek could sense that a lot of questions were coming his way.

He counted down from ten in his head before Stiles broke. 

‘So why can’t you control your ‘inner wolf’ anymore?’ He blurted out, the hand of the arm he wasn’t lying on shooting up into view so he could make exaggerated quotation marks mid-air like even he knew how stupid his werewolf terminology sounded when he said it out loud.

Derek sighed. ‘I can for the most part. It’s just something...new to learn on top of everything else.’ 

He doesn't say it but Stiles can hear the implication in his voice that he’s got no one to teach him. 

‘Peter could do it, right? Shift into full wolf form?’ Stiles remembered back when they’d met and Peter had been some massive alpha beast.

Derek cringed at the mention of his uncle. ‘Not so much. That wasn’t how it was meant to be.’

‘Well sure,’ Stiles agreed easily, as if he was an expert, ‘But couldn’t he still give you some tips or something?’

‘Are you really suggesting I go to Peter for advice?’ Derek asked incredulously. 

Stiles attempted to shrug sheepishly in response, but he was both closer to the edge of the bed and clumsier than he thought and the motion would have toppled him off if not for the fact that Derek’s arm was still sandwiched between him and the mattress. 

Derek instinctively tried to grab him before he’d even really fallen that far but Stiles turned out to be way lighter than he’d estimated and he ended up pulling him right up against himself instead of just safely onto the bed again.

It all happened so quickly that Stiles’ embarrassed yelp was smothered into Derek’s neck, where his face had ended up. 

He could feel Derek immediately tensing up under the contact and slid his hand up to lightly push himself back out of his personal space as quickly as possible. 

He knew his face had to be bright red, but he had just been chest to chest with an undeniably attractive shirtless guy in his bed so he felt like he had the right to be a little hot and bothered.

‘Sorry I didn’t realize I was so close to the edge!’ He managed to get out. He didn’t want to look at Derek right at that moment but he figured there were very few other places _to_ look and so, he bit the bullet.

If possible, Derek looked even more apologetic than him, which was weird. ‘You have nothing to be sorry for.’ He sighed and removed his arm from underneath Stiles, moving to sit up against the headboard and run a hand through his hair in frustration. ‘This is all my fault.’

Stiles looked at him, confused, and sat up beside him. Derek didn't miss the way he leaned slightly back into his side. ‘What do you mean ‘all your fault’?’

Derek gestured frustratedly to the bed and the shirtlessness and the awkward air creeping back over the two of them.

‘If I had better control over myself I wouldn’t have ended up here!’

An emotion that looked awfully like hurt flashed over Stiles’ face and Derek immediately wanted to take back what he’d said. 

Stiles stiffened next to him and pushed himself further away from Derek’s side. ‘Yeah you’re right, it was weird, sorry.’ He mumbled quietly. 

He slid his legs out from under the duvet and reached down to pick some jeans up from his floordrobe, but froze when Derek caught his wrist.

‘That’s not what I meant!’ 

‘Then what did you mean?’

‘I feel like I took advantage of you, Stiles!’ He gritted out. ‘You never agreed to any of this!’ 

The hurt dropped from Stiles' face and was replaced with something unreadable. ‘Wow, for a smart guy you really can be such an idiot. I do this stuff all the time with Scott at sleepovers, you hardly took advantage of me. Will it make you feel better if we say no homo?’

Derek looked sharply away at that and his shoulders visibly tensed.

‘Whoa no wait- not that I have a problem with gay people, Danny’s totally cool I just-’ Derek growled at him and he shut up. He wasn’t gonna press on that. It did not seem like the time to come out just to justify his useless 'I haved a gay friend!' babble. What a stupid thing to say.

‘Well, anyway don’t you think if I felt taken advantage of I would’ve like, kicked you or something?’

Derek shrugged. ‘You’re afraid of me.’ He tried to keep any emotion out of his voice but knew he failed when he saw Stiles soften. Great. 

‘What? No I’m not, not anymore at least.’ 

‘So you were, at one point, meaning you could have been too afraid to say anything.’ Derek pointed out.

‘Hey hold on, you actively tried to make me scared! You said you’d rip my throat out with your teeth! If that wasn’t an intimidation tactic I don’t know what is.’

Derek had the decency to look guilty.

‘But I figured out that it was an empty threat after like, the third time we saved each other's lives though so like I said, I'm not scared of you anymore. You didn’t intimidate your way into my bed, Derek.’

He made a bold decision to ruffle the werewolf’s hair and grinned. ‘You won me over with your fluffiness!’

If looks could kill, Stiles would have exploded into a million pieces under the intensity of Derek’s resulting glare.

‘Shut up Stiles.’ He huffed, but Stiles could see some of the tension drain out of him.

‘One more question.’ Stiles said, and Derek could have sworn he saw his own brain with how far back he rolled his eyes. 

‘What is it?’ He let out a long-suffering sigh.

‘Can I be your official wolfsitter?’ He didn’t have to look at Stiles to see that he was wearing his stupid grin again, he could hear it in his voice.

The question shocked him a little though and he had to ask, even if he’d regret it. ‘Why?’ 

‘I love wolf you! You’re a way better listener, first of all, and you’re super warm _and although_ you seem to be skirting the statement and therefore refusing to acknowledge it, You. Are. Fluffy.’

Derek almost choked on air. While Stiles had only said it casually, love was a pretty big word in Derek’s vocabulary and he hadn’t heard it from anyone in a long time, in any context.

‘Yes.’ He blurted out the agreement before he could think about why he was agreeing too hard. 

Stiles gave him the side-eye for a second or two as if to see if he would take it back, but when he was satisfied that he meant it he punched the air enthusiastically. 

‘Yes! This is gonna be great.’ 

Derek tried to ignore the warmth in his chest that came from someone being excited to be around him. To save face, he just rolled his eyes.


End file.
